The invention relates to a hydraulic gear machine such as a pump or motor, especially an internal-gear pump, external-gear pump, or similar device.
Hydraulic gear machines of this kind have become known through, e.g., DE-OS 2942417. Pumps of the type described therein are powered through a separate shaft driven by a drive motor. This configuration has the disadvantage that it requires the use of an additional element and takes up more space.